


Frustration Emerges

by panpariah



Series: Working It Out [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Arguments, Established Relationship, I rated this teen but if it should be higher tell me, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, its really vague, they can't stay mad at each other though, they start to make out and there's sexual implications but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpariah/pseuds/panpariah
Summary: It's probably easier to understand if you read the first one, but it's not necessary.As Michael and Jeremy continue trying to work out what it means to be in a healthy and sexual relationship, tensions rise forcing them to talk it out a bit more. Neither of them are exactly mature enough to be dealing with things like mind control and emotional vulnerability, but who is anyways?Working title, if someone would like to recommend a better one.





	Frustration Emerges

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a continuation of the last work, it takes place a few weeks after it. It's not necessary to read first, but I would recommend it.

They were sitting on the bed they used in the basement for when they were kids and Jeremy was going to sleep over. With their backs against the wall supported by pillows, they were just watching whatever looked interesting on Netflix. Michael was lazily looking through the horror section, musing through campy thrillers and teen screams, when Jeremy turned to Michael with a glint in his eye. Apparently decidedly bored, Jeremy took the pause to entertain himself by kissing Michael’s neck, earning a laugh that embarrassingly came out more like a giggle from Michael as he scrunched up his shoulders to protect himself. 

Jeremy moved to sit on Michael’s lap as he took up Michael’s complete attention whose hands set down the remote and seemed to place themselves on Jeremy’s waist. They made knowing eye contact and Michael couldn’t help but smile at the mischievous look on his boyfriend’s face. Jeremy wordlessly moved to the other side of Michael’s neck, sucking at the curve where neck starts to become shoulder and basked in satisfaction as he heard Michael’s breathing become louder and more shallow. 

“What’s brought this on all of a sudden?” Michael asked, the amusement evident in his voice. Without looking up, Jeremy hummed to the tune of ‘I don’t know’ and the vibrations on Michael’s skin gave him goosebumps. 

“Are you complaining?” Jeremy asked, stopping to look at Michael’s face. From the slight flush on Michael’s face, he could tell that he definitely wasn’t complaining. Jeremy leaned forward and started to remove Michael’s shirt, but a hand reached his wrist before he could and his gaze raised until his face was inches from Michael’s. Michael’s face was even redder and he seemed nervous to meet Jeremy’s eyes.

“Do you want to focus on you maybe? I mean,” he exhaled, “we always seem to do the same routine, which isn’t to say I don’t like it!” Michael struggled to get his meaning across, not used to feeling so awkward, but Jeremy understood his implication. The mere suggestion made Jeremy tense up. Michael almost immediately regretted saying anything.

“I,” Jeremy considered for a second before continuing, “I don’t know…”

“Is that a ‘maybe’ I don’t know, or a ‘I really mean no, but I’m saying that I don’t know so that it doesn’t hurt your feelings’ I don’t know?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know,” Jeremy replied in a higher pitch, getting defensive. “You’re giving me too many options!”

“Well, dude! I don’t understand what you mean anymore!” Michael gave in and broke any sexual pretense. It was an unspoken rule not to call each other “dude” or “bro” when they were getting it on. It helped keep them in the mood but also helped cue the shift in mood without having to actually talk about it. 

Jeremy sighed in annoyance and stood up off of Michael’s lap. Michael dragged his hands across the sides of his face starting by covering his eyes, moving to his temples, and going down. The movement irritated Jeremy further, but he knew he couldn’t exactly blame Michael. They had to figure a way to work this out, no running away. Neither one of them had a propensity to get mad, but it was frustrating. There were just so many pent up emotions, but no one to really let it out on or talk it out with for obvious reasons. They just had each other.

“Do you wanna, like, talk about it?” Michael suggested, diffusing the tension in the air.

“I don’t know,” Jeremy said with a smirk, the lack of seriousness in the statement evident in his voice. He laughed when Michael flipped him off, also smiling. Jeremy used the moment to move back on over next to Michael. 

“Seriously though, I don’t know, man. It’s kind of embarrassing.” Michael waited for him to continue, eager to allow Jeremy talk to him.

“It’s like, I know what the problem is and how it makes me feel, but I can’t fix it. It- it’s messed up in my brain somehow,” he said as he slid his head and upper torso down to meet Michael’s legs. Michael took the opportunity to run his hand through Jeremy’s hair playfully and perhaps soothingly. Jeremy adjusted his head to sit more comfortably on Michael’s thigh and looked up at Michael with a grateful smile.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Jeremy said quietly, face turning a bit pink at his own confession. Michael chuckled.

“You’d probably be in a ditch somewhere,” Michael said matter-of-factly. 

“How the hell would I end up in a ditch?” Jeremy asked quizzically. Michael hummed in thought. 

“Well you would try to drive, piss someone off with your terrible driving skills, and they run you off the road.”

“Yes, thank God you’re here so that I don’t get driven off the road!” Jeremy repeated sarcastically. They laughed, but the weight of their previous conversation caught up and neither one spoke, knowing what the other was thinking. Michael leaned down and kissed Jeremy’s forehead in an act of silent comfort. Jeremy looked conflicted.

“It’s just that,” Jeremy started and Michael’s gaze perked up inquisitively, causing Jeremy to look away in embarrassment. 

“It’s just always there, you know? I mean, not really there, but like a ghost version now. Like I still expect him to punish me for one thing or another, especially when I’m doing something I know it wouldn’t like.” 

“Like?” Michael prompted.

“Well you know, the things we’ve talked about before and…” he trailed off a bit, “like the porn thing and the touching thing.” Jeremy felt safer in vague details, but Michael still understood the gist of it. 

“Even thinking about it makes me nervous,” he let out in a jittery breath. He looked back at Michael, able to meet his eyes again, who was furrowing his eyebrows. Michael’s worried expression made him feel fragile so he looked to the wall again. 

“Is there any way I could help?” Michael offered, feeling the need to say something after staying quiet for most of the conversation. 

“No, I think it just needs time,” he said and shrugged as best he could in his position. “Do you still want to…?” Jeremy asked, hinting at resuming their make out session before everything went downhill.

“Nah, I’m good. That mood is a bit dead,” Michael said and then he gasped as if he remembered something before quickly adding, “Plus I heard that Jeepers Creepers 2 is out on Netflix, and what’s better than teenage horror movie sequels?” Excitement teemed from his voice and Jeremy just let out a chuckle at his boyfriend’s ability to get excited over the smallest things

“That sounds good to me,” Jeremy replied, smiling as he turned to the tv screen and watched Michael struggle to type it into the search bar with the remote, knowing that it would all be okay eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to think of ways I could develop this story. I want them to have a happy ending, but it could take many chapters for me to take the time to completely portray the way I want them to be. I'll think about whether I want to continue this or not. I tried to focus this one more through the lens of horny teenage boys who suck at emotions. That's probably why it's not as emotional to the last (at least imo) Still, they're better at talking about things than I am haha. Hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback, I'd love to hear anything. What did you like/not like?


End file.
